


lean on me

by jaebeomies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A little bit of feelings, Cat Ears, Choking, Hair-pulling, I had to write this, Kitten Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal teasing, and there was nothing that could have stopped me, because i'm soft on the inside, dom mingi, kinda??idk, let me know if i missed anything!!, sub seonghwa, uhh okay hear me out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebeomies/pseuds/jaebeomies
Summary: mingi and seonghwa like to keep things their own way.





	lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> my first work in this fandom!! pls enjoy it :D  
kitty seonghwa enthusiasts, this one's for you.

_ **mingi and seonghwa like to keep things their own way.** _

unless you can think of another way to describe the burning attraction that grew between song mini and park seonghwa every day since the first time they met. or, alternatively, if you can think of a different way to say that their relationship was rather more _intimate_ than it was with any of the other members. what is meant by that is everything behind what anyone else would describe as _friends with benefits,_ but according to them it was nowhere as serious as the said label, so they agreed to drop it before they even had the chance to take it on. 

to make it simple, it started even before they debuted. the stress of becoming an idol and the pressure they were put under within the industry even before they got the chance to shine, sometimes clearly got too much, and rightfully so, both of them needed something to relieve the said stress. what better solution was there rather than to help each other, as they both thought, since they were both dealing with the same stress because of the same reason anyway? with the first time they got off together, came many doubts and risks of getting emotionally attached to one another- which would definitely not be helpful with the group only just starting out their career and needing to focus on everything _but _a relationship, but seonghwa was clear to make sure mingi knew that this was about helping each other and not in an attempt to cause more trouble to the others. in fact, he demanded they didn't even have to tell anyone about their agreement, but that plan was shortly disregarded seeing as mingi and hongjoong still cannot go a day without keeping the other one updated on what's going on within the group. seonghwa didn't mind, of course, because if he did he would have never even signed up for it in the first place, seeing as he was the oldest in the group and he always liked to stand his ground and make sure the others know it. but, just as long as it was causing no unnecessary tension where it wasn't needed, he was fine. it couldn't have been more complex than that, right?

finally, after the long years of training and waiting, their debut day came- the promotions started, time passed them by quite quickly because of how busy they were at all times. interviews, pre-recordings, it all kept them busy enough for the members to barely have any time alone. luckily enough, the promotions period wasn't the longest it could have been, and after around three weeks, they were finally done. hongjoong tried to convince the others to start working on the next comeback right away and get everything all secured earlier so they have more time to rest later -which to mingi was slightly questionable and a little too demanding, how did their leader always have so much energy all the _damn_ time?- but the others insisted on resting a little first. they deserved it, in the end. both mingi and seonghwa seemed to have forgotten about their pre-debut agreement, the only reason being that they were too busy to even _need_ that distraction they previously provided for each other. despite that, not many things changed. they just had more fans and more broadcast to attend. between the two of them, it was all the same. if not, by the time the promotions ended they only grew closer to each other due to the huge amounts of time they spent around each other every day. this was most often proven when it was around four AM in the morning, about two hours before the group was meant to leave for their second to last music show recording- seonghwa was tired, it was the final week before their break. the only thing keeping him awake was mingi's hand in his messy black hair, and as soft as it sounds, seonghwa couldn't seem to get the image of mingi roughly tugging and pulling on it like he did all those times their 'distraction plan' was put into practise. they haven't _done_ anything in quite a while, so now that it was just the two of them in their dorm room, and the other members were probably still asleep, seonghwa couldn't help but softly whine and try to push his head more into mingi's lap as he continued to play with his hair, hoping he would notice what he was secretly trying to imply.

_that's what you get for being horny at four AM in the morning,_ he thought. _you brought this upon yourself, idiot._

with no exact words willing to escape him, his mind quickly filled up with images that seemed a little too much to handle, and the only sounds leaving him being the consistent meaningless whimpers when mingi tugged his hair behind his overly sensitive ear, or when he accidentally brushed his fingers against seonghwa's neck that lead his breathing into rapidly increasing and his eyes closing in embarrassment, seonghwa knew that mingi knew that he was doing. maybe the playful brushes of his long fingers against his neck that caused his face to flush and bloom with pink and red colours all over, wasn't so accidental after all.

it was only when mingi's phone buzzed beside him, which was clearly unexpected judging by the fact mingi straight up _pulled_ the older boy's hair, that only gave seonghwa just what he wanted. maybe mingi was just looking for an excuse to do it, or maybe he really didn't mean to pull it so hard, but he could swear seonghwa _moaned_ at the said action. mingi didn't bother reaching for his phone anymore, in fact, with his eyes widening at what he just heard despite being quite used to it already -because it's _definitely_ not the first time he heard seonghwa moan- lead him to thinking and questioning if _that's_ what seonghwa wanted right from the start, and if _that's_ just what he was trying to hint on. so he did it again, this time looking directly at him even though seonghwa's eyes were still flattered shut, clearly too embarrassed to look back at him in the moment. the reaction was the same, if not slightly more intense now that the older knew mingi did it on purpose, clearly aiming to get the said reaction out of him.

after a short while or laying there, almost buried in each other's presence, mingi's decided he's got the hang of the situation now and realised that seonghwa simply really likes when mingi pulls his hair. _it was cute,_ he thought to himself, but it was also slightly misleading. did seonghwa want more? was that really what he was trying to signalise? he never mentioned it before, why was it so sudden? did he only just realise that he likes his hair pulled? because if yes, that's _hella fucking hot_ and mingi couldn't seem to be able to tell why he found it so hot any why was he suddenly breathing heavily and _whatthehell what even is going on anymore-_

_"uh, mingi?"_ \- seonghwa said, breaking off mingi's train of thoughts. on the inside, seonghwa almost immediately regretted even opening his mouth in that second, and wished he could just disappear or completely brush off the surface of the earth. why was this suddenly so embarrasing?

_"yes, baby?"_ \- mingi seemed completely unbothered both by his thoughts and the situation they were currently in, bringing seonghwa's face up so that he was no longer laying down- but instead, he was now sitting in the same place his head laid beforehand - in mingi's lap. of course, seonghwa let him, the moment he heard the pet name slip out of mingi's mouth it felt like the temperature in the room instantly rose up to a hundred degrees; everything was _hot_. almost _too hot_ to handle, and they _still_ haven't even done anything. embarrassing. so embarrassing.

_"could you do that again? you know, my hair-"_ \- and once again, to make things simple, whatever tension and attraction there was between song mingi and park seonghwa, only grew in an instant. seonghwa could swear that what felt like one hundred degrees before, was now two- hell, three _thousand_ degrees. his face was brought even closer to mingi's as he grabbed him by the throat, careful not to bruise around it and to still allow the older to breathe. _not the time for that yet, _mingi thinks to himself as he smirks before looking down at seonghwa again.

_"your hair? you want me to pull your hair again?"_ \- seonghwa tried, he could swear on all his life that he tried his best to look away. if anything at any point in his life, it was right _then_ that he tried to look away the most, but he simply just couldn't. the most he could do was sharply and quickly nod before closing his eyes and forming a cat-like expression that immediately made mingi's mind think of how devastatingly _cute_ he'd look in a cat headband. strangely enough, and even to his own surprise, this wasn't what he initially intended on, but mingi immediately remembered that time someone gave him a cat ears headband at their first fansign. he kept it, thinking it looks cute, initially to remember the first fansign they held, but he never thought about it _this_ way. he never thought he'd need to see how _cute_ and _innocent_ seonghwa, the oldest one of the members, would look in it. maybe that was the fun in it though? you'd think, naturally someone who's the oldest should supposedly be the one in charge of the situation, not look at other people with their eyes glimpsing as the metal cat ears headband shine on their head, begging to have their hair pulled again. oh, what a sight. once again, strangely enough, he didn't mind either way.

it was known to almost everyone that mingi was never the one to think twice before saying something, in the best way possible, he simply thought there's no major point in wasting the time that could be used for doing other things. mingi's personality was much more spontaneous than you'd possibly think, and much more spontaneous than he let himself think. he usually wastes no time and does what his brain tells him to in the moment. so, he asks:

_"have you ever thought of wearing cat ears? i think you'd look cute in them,"_ \- he says, with seonghwa's face _still_ so close to his own, his hand _still_ holding it in place. seonghwa's cheeks started to burn when they noticeably turned red at the way mingi playfully smirked when he let the words fall out of his mouth. at that point he was so _close _to him it almost felt unbearable, and seonghwa couldn't help but try to look away in order not to accidentaly set himself on fire due to how hot everything felt. seconds after, mingi let go of his face, before reaching down to the cupboard beside his bed. what seonghwa was definitely _not_ expecting was the pair of metal cat ears that mingi pulled out from the said cupboard. _he thought about this. he planned this. what in the world?_

_"if not, i think you should."_

holy fuck.

* * *

mingi is quick to place the cat ears on top of seongwa's head, nodding in approval of the final look. just like he imagined, seonghwa really does look pretty in them. in fact yes, he knew he'd look good, but he didn't expect him to look _this_ good in them. things seemed to only be taking a turn when all mingi could think about is different ways to describe how the older boy looks right now. the'so cute, so pretty, so_ innocent'_ quickly turned into, 'i want to _wreck_ him.' - but could you really blame him? it was safe to say that things already took a turn between them the second mingi's phone buzzed and he so _definitely completely unintentionally _pulled seonghwa's hair. _that's_ when it went from thinking how cute he is to how much he wants to see him beg for his touch. _that's_ when things started getting heated, not when mingi slid the headband on his head. that's what he wanted to believe anyway.

mingi stared deeply into seonghwa's eyes before letting a few compliments slip out of his mouth, making seongwa blush again. to no one's surprise at all, seonghwa was really easy to make blush despite the fact he was the oldest. he got flustered at the smallest things, mingi noticed it the first day they met. it was one of the many reasons he found him so adorable at almost any given moment. their faces were still close together, and seonghwa could still feel mingi's breath on his lips. he wished he was just a little closer or that he would just kiss him already. it's been too long. the time was running out. so, once again, as if mingi could read his mind, he did.

the kiss was rough and open-mouthed, their tongues collapsing against each other and their breaths mixing together. it didn't take long for mingi to grab seonghwa's wrists and pin them down to the bed, earning a low whine from the boy below him. 

_"missed this,"_ \- mingi said, pulling away from the kiss only to see breathless seonghwa panting while he squirmed and moved in place, trying to get away from mingi's hands restraining him. he smirked again, looking down only too see how desperate seonghwa looked. mingi sticked to what his head told him to do and he once again leaned down to the older, this time not only to his lips but quickly making his way down to his neck and his collarbones; starting off with small pecks and kisses here and there but then turning that into sucking into the skin long and hard enough to be sure the marks stay on him for days, even weeks. the stylists are going to have to really try to cover that up, which brought a sense of pride burning down in the pits of mingi's stomach as he proceeded with the action.

once mingi was done, he reached his hand down to the same cupboard he got the cat ears from earlier, while continuously looking down at the latter without a second of stopping or looking away.

_"min- mingi, there's no need-"_ \- the older said, assuming that mingi was looking for lube. _holy shit._

_"and why's that?" - _mingi's words were steady, secure, confident. they were everything seonghwa's words weren't, as the complete opposite mumbled out sentences came from seonghwa when mingi pressed his wrists into a tighter grip. but again, who was he to blame? if anything, it gave mingi another reason to somehow feel possessive over him, leaving the younger boy proud of himself at how much seonghwa wanted him. it was a sight to die for, for sure.

_"i'm good- i can take it, please, just fuck me already, i need you so ba- ah- so bad" - _because he couldn't cover his face, all that was left for him to do was turn it to the side in hopes of somehow making the situation and the fact he was blushing again, less embarrassing. while he was at it, he didn't notice that he instantly buckled his hips up until he had actually done it, and to say that he had never been more flustered and purely embarrassed of his own actions would never be just as accurate as right now. in fact, seonghwa felt like he was getting second-hand embarrassment just from his own actions actions alone, which to no one's surprise at all, mingi found adorable rather than anything else.

_"first you ask me to pull your hair again, now you're asking me to fuck you? god, you're so filthy. who would've thought?" - _mingi lets the words fall from his mouth as he places seonghwa's wrists in the grip of just one of his hands. the other one lands in his hair, and locks its place in it for the nth time. seonghwa's eyes widen instead of flattering shut this time around, and he could swear he almost definitely stopped breathing for a second there. it was too much- mingi's words have always been too much, ever since the beginning. seonghwa couldn't help but feel so, so weak whenever mingi spoke, at times his voice felt like it was too powerful for him to handle. he then proceeded to take seonghwa's shirt off, followed by his own, before leaning down to seonghwa's chest and running his hands down his torso; mouth focused in his nipples.

_"has anyone ever told you how pretty you are? you look so pretty all for me, my little kitten"_ \- too much. it was all _definitely_ too much for seonghwa to deal with at once. he felt overstimulated even despite there being barely any stimulation and definitely not in the place where he wanted, needed it the most. it was all going great until mingi called him his kitten- only just then realising how much it really got to him as he remembered the cat headband on his head. he wasn't sure if it was the never-ending praise he kept receiving from the younger or whether it was just the cat headband and the fact he loved how he looked in it that made seonghwa feel pretty. he wanted to be pretty, the prettiest for his mingi. hearing him say that only added to it.

_"mingi- i swear- please, just-"_ \- seonghwa couldn't finish the sentence without letting a whimper escape him. it was unintentional, but at least it saved him a percentage of the growing embarrassment. 

_"please what? words, kitten."_ \- mingi almost groaned in seonghwa's ear. 

_"please, just fuck me already-"_ \- and then again, his head turned away.

before he could do anything else, mingi finally let go of his wrists. in fact, he lets go of him completely only to undo his belt and take off his pants. it didn't take long for seonghwa to do the same, before suddenly gaining an inch of confidence and pulling mingi into another rough kiss. before the older had the chance to bite down at mingi's bottom lip, he was pulled away from his face, only for mingi to grab his hair and lock it in place to ensure seonghwa was looking at him again. 

_"as you wish, kitten."_ \- he said, letting go of seonghwa's hair once more.

the rest followed by as it usually did when they were together. only this time around, it all seemed a little more passionate, a little more intense due to the fact they haven't had much time to spend with each other. naturally the emotion, the want, and in simple terms: the horniness had built up within the two over the past three weeks of schedules and promotions. it was natural, they told themselves.

and maybe the line between _just friends_ was crossed the second they first agreed to help each other out, or maybe it was just now; when they realised how much they both missed this now that they haven't had it for quite a time. it was definitely true that you really only realise how much you love something once it's gone, even if it's applied in a context less romantic but more tense and more sexual, like this one.

mingi inserted himself into seonghwa's hole, causing the older boy to cry out in pleasure. he knew he couldn't be too loud because it was nearly the time for the other members to wake up, but finally having mingi back inside of him just felt too good to resist. once mingi asked him if it was okay for him to keep going, and the second he earned a shy "_yes_" from him, he really had to try his hardest to hold himself back. at the end of the day, mingi knew he couldn't be too rough on him this time around, because as much as they both loved it, and as good as the sex was, they still had a broadcast to attend and mingi didn't quite want to explain to everyone why seonghwa looks so weak and why he's taking so long to get up. for now, the room was filled with the fading sound of skin against skin, followed by the same whimpers and moans seonghwa let out earlier when mingi pulled his hair. he didn't expect to be enjoying it as much as he did, for what yet again, it wasn't their first, not their second, hell, not even the third time together. 

seonghwa's oversensitivity brought both him and mingi to the edge quite quickly, and with just a few more hard thrusts from the younger, seonghwa was already gripping onto the bedsheets, shyly whining and squirming around despite trying his best to stay quiet, little "please"'s slipping up here and there even though he had no clue what he was asking for anymore, his back arching leading him into exposing his marked up neck. mingi smirked at the sight but didn't stop thrusting harder and harder into his hyung until he was sure he couldn't take any more. seonghwa mumbled a dragged out _"i'm so close-"_ while he grabbed onto mingi's arm and desperately clinged onto it, only for mingi to grab his chin and reply with _"just a little more, kitten." _\- god, he looked so pretty with that headband.

once mingi felt himself getting close too, which, once again, didn't take that long either, he quickly pulled out of seonghwa and grabbed both of their lengths in one of his hands, the other one brushing over the tips of their cocks as seonghwa clinged more and more onto mingi- not only his arm, but now all of him. he kissed him again, and continued to kiss him until they both came at the same time, and sill continued to kiss him deeper and deeper with more passion and desperation even after they came down from their highs. it was safe to say, if seonghwa had to do just one thing for the rest of his life- kissing mingi would be the one thing he would never get tired of.

* * *

_"mingi?"_ \- seonghwa curiously said, his voice still a little shaky.

_"yes?"_

_"why the cat ears?"_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! any feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
